Lego (Object Mayhem)
'Lego '''is a male contestant competing on ''Object Mayhem. He was a member of Team Extravagant. In Electrifying Beats, he lost the tiebreaker between Burrito, therefore being eliminated. Lego was also a contestant on Object Universe. Coverage In Unusual But Good, Lego makes his first appearance when he asks Gun to be teammates with him. Gun refuses and somehow takes this as an insult leading to Lego getting violently kicked in slow motion. Cupcake then runs over to see what happened to Lego and then Lego states that Gun had kicked him. Cupcake lets Lego join her team and Lego thanks Cupcake for supporting him. Lego recommends the name "Team Extravagant" when choosing team names. In 'Find it!', Lego is first seen at the start watching TV. Cupcake walks in and asks what he was watching and Lego replies that the show he was watching was the American TV show "Friends". Lego and Cupcake then end up watching and laughing together. In the challenge, Cupcake asks Lego to help her reach a golden coin on the top of a tree and Lego agrees to reply with "Sure!". After getting the coin, it is taken from him by Gun. Lego angrily exclaims "Hey! We found it first!". In Robot Frenzy, the episode starts off with Lego talking to Burrito and telling him how he found the place boring. After Jigsaw throws Burrito off the cliff, Lego states that it was "harsh". After the elimination theme is played, Lego is the only one (excluding Calculator) who liked it. In To be or not to be, the scene opens up with Lego and Cupcake discussing creating an alliance. Lego is excited about the alliance, however, Cupcake is skeptical about the decision. Due to Cupcake'a repetition of the sentence "I don't know", Lego gets frustrated and walks away. In And Bingo was his name-o, he got a bingo card that said "You are with bow", angering him. At the end of the episode, he was looking at the moon, which turned purple, coloring his eyes purple. In Electrifying Beats, a purple-eyed, slightly harsher Lego votes for Phone. Due to votes from Dice, Ice Cream, and Sharpener, Lego had to go through a tiebreaker with Burrito to survive elimination. Due to his failure at Darts and hitting the wrong red circle twice, he was eliminated. In Chickens Can't Fly, he felt Phone's disbelief about elimination and didn't want to talk about the twist that Calculator put in his elimination, being a Double Elimination. Gun greeted him, but Lego made fun of his hat. In A Space Odyssey, during the elimination Lego made a hard choice and voted for Jigsaw due to her failure to make friends. He also apologized for this decision. Fanfiction Human Names * Lennon Virgo (Ze Tossere) Birthdate * June 26, 1996 (Ze Tossere) * May 3, 1998 (Rosie1991) Residence * Melbourne, Australia (Ze Tossere) * Galway, Ireland (Rosie1991) * Sydney, Australia (MrFlamerBoy) Trivia *Lego was supposed to be red but was changed into blue for unknown reasons. *This same Lego is also a contestant in Object Universe. *In A Space Odyssey, Lego was supposed to vote for Button for blocking his path during the dart contest. *He is one of the four contestants to be up for re-joining in episode 14, along with Mirror, Donut, and Notebook. Unfortunately for him, he did not end up rejoining, but he thought he did due to Calculator initially misreading the paper. Gallery Lego picture.png|Today's Lego New design for lego.png|Young Lego 48. Lego.png LegoPose.png 62. Lego.png Lego.PNG Lego OM Picture.jpg Lego Weirdy Face.jpg Lego_OM.png 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png Lego (OC Pose).png Lego for Kalini.png Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Object Mayhem Category:Eliminated Category:Armless Category:Team Extravagant Category:Object Universe Category:Australian Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:1990's births Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)